Porcelain blanks are fabricated in the production of dolls by and large as cast articles which must be cleaned after solidification of the porcelain mass. In the cleaning process for such porcelain blanks, dust which is generally comprised of silica (SiO.sub.2) is produced. This dust is detrimental to the health of the worker, contaminates surfaces in the region of the workplace and, in general, represents an environmental hazard or detriment.